


CCCLXXVI.

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: 27 Dresses (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Kevin get stuck. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CCCLXXVI.

"Can you at least admit that _sometimes_ it's fun to get stuck on the road with me?"

Jane scoffed. "Honey, if you think this is fun, you're more demented than I thought." She folded her arms across her chest and then leaned back into the seat. "I can't even believe this happened to us again."

"Well..." Kevin said, tilting his head to the side, as the snowflakes piled up higher and higher on the windshield. "It's not the exact same situation, so I'm not all that surprised, really."

Sighing out through her nose, Jane shook her head, eyes falling closed. "It's freezing."

"I don't want to waste the gas by turning the heater up more. We can live with this until the snow patrol gets here, right?" Kevin looked at her, finally sounding serious. She pouted for a moment, her lower lip looking fat, but pretty before she eventually shrugged and turned away. "Hey," he said softly. She didn't look at him, so he undid his seat belt and leaned forward. He reached across her, pulling her left hand in-between his own. "I'm sorry, okay?" he asked, rubbing at her hand, trying to help her blood flow so that she'd be less cold. "The news said the roads wouldn't be bad. I wouldn't have dragged you out here otherwise."

"Yeah. Well," Jane said, quiet. Then she turned her hand and laced their fingers. His other hand fell into his lap, as she laid their hands to rest along the shift box. "I think it's nice that you want me to meet your uncle. Even if he _is_ as insane as you say," she said, smiling to herself at the image she had formed in her brain by Kevin's stories. "I really do want to get to know you're family. I just - I hate being cooped up like this, and - ugh." Her expression suddenly turned sour. Kevin tightened his hold on her hand, scooting closer in his seat.

"What?" he asked, brushing the hair back, behind her ear, with his free hand.

Jane was silent for a few, honestly scary, moments, and then she looked up at Kevin with her big, beautiful eyes and said, "I'm just worried that we're going to end up fighting or something. It's Christmas and I don't want this to get - hectic, or... crazy. I wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect. I know - I'm supposed to stop idealizing everything, but it's hard. I love Christmas."

"You love a lot of things," Kevin teased, before pecking her lips softly. "I think we're going to have a great Christmas. Once we get out of this storm. They said on the radio that a snow plow was on its way, and I'm sure it's already making it's way through the traffic, to us as we speak. Besides, I'm not going to let car fever get the best of us this early on. Anyway, the last time, it really wasn't _so_ bad if you think about it."

Laughing out through her nose, Jane looked down at their hands, began a sideways, backwards game of thumb wrestling. "Yeah, I only ended up having hate sex with you, which would be a _great_ sign for our relationship now, if there was a repeat." Her head rolled to the side as he pinned her thumb down, with a wide smile, and she leaned forward to give him a real, warm kiss. When she pulled back, she bobbed her head slightly, amused, as she stuck her tongue out, "Anyway, I'm pretty sure if we did have sex, that'd be exactly when our 'saviors' would show up."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, letting his eyes drift away like he was considering what sort of benefits that kind of thing might actually have on their sex life. Playing into it, Jane slapped his cheek carefully. "Dumb ass," she said, her voice falsely low, eyes bright.

"I love you," he sighed, into her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too," she said, clearly pleased. Just before conquering his thumb with utter finality. "Gotcha."

"How about we do it every other time we get stuck?"

Jane rolled her eyes, but laughed as she said, "As long as it's not below sixty degrees, I'll _think_ about it."

"Deal!"


End file.
